Kurt's Trip to Greece
by Got2luvCCFC
Summary: I was in Greece having the time of my life, until something happened that would change everything. But, I'll get to that later.


Chapter 1: Getting Started

I was in Greece having the time of my life, until something happened that would change everything. But, I'll get to that later.

It all started the last day of school. In the hallway, there is a bulletin board. People post news about clubs, sign-up sheets for clubs, advertisements for vacations, and just information about plain school news; like who the Prom King and Queen were. One of the things caught my eye.

There was an advertisement for a vacation to Greece, home of theatre, medicine, democracy, art, mathematics, and philosophy.

I was intrigued instantly. I pulled the little tab with a phone number on it. I wrote my name on it; just in case, and slipped it in my back pocket.

"KURT! GET OVER HERE!" My friend Mercedes called. "Where were you? You missed the fight!"

"I was looking at the news board," I admitted.

"Hey Kurt, is this yours?" She asked picking up the tab with my name on the back.

"Yes," I responded hurriedly. She returned it to me. At that moment, the bell rang signaling the end of the day and the school year.

I ran to my black SUV and turned on the air conditioning. I switched the gear into drive, pulled my pink sunglasses on, and drove home.

Once I got home, I was greeted by my, very drunk, father. "Hey boy," He slurred, "How was your last day of school?"

"Fine," I said through clenched teeth. My father wasn't a _**nice **_person. He was normally out with his reckless friends till 3 A.M. and he never cared for his children.

"That's good," He said sarcastically; as if he wanted me to have a bad day.

"Where's Finn?" Finn was my slightly younger step-brother.

"Probably in his room listening to music, I don't know nor do I care." With that I ran downstairs and slammed my door. My room was the basement. My father said and I quote, "You're not man enough to get a real room Kurt! You get the basement f****t! You're lucky your step-mother cared enough about you or you'd be thrown out! I don't want Finn to get your _disease_!" See how much my dad loves me? He wouldn't care if I fell off the face of the earth. That's why I wanted to go to Greece.

I changed out of my school clothes and jumped in bed; face first. I took my phone out of my pocket. No messages. I groaned. I placed the phone on the dock and hit play.

My phone was full of Top 40 classics as well as some Broadway classics. Right now it was playing a song from a play that I saw last week.

I looked at my phone again; no messages. I never had messages. It's because I don't have a boyfriend; or at least a guy around my arm. No one wanted to be boyfriends with the schools resident gay.

I laid there for a while and I started to get hungry. Thank goodness birth mother taught me how to cook at a young age because dad certainly wouldn't cook for his _beloved_ kids. It was times like these when I missed her. She died in a car accident.

I went upstairs and knocked on Finn's door. "Hey, Finn, I'm going to make dinner, want anything?"

"Yes, please. I'll have whatever you're having," He responded.

With that, I went inside the kitchen and grabbed enough ingredients for two servings of chicken alfredo.

When I was done with that, I knocked on Finn's door saying dinner was ready.

He came downstairs and into the kitchen. "Mm! Smells delicious!" Finn complemented.

"Thanks."

We ate in silence, until a question popped up in my head. "Say, Finn, would you like to go to Greece with me for summer vacation? I know how much you'd love to get out of the house; away from dad."

"I'll think about it, can we bring Rachel?" Rachel was Finn's girlfriend.

"We can call and ask, it's fine with me."

"Cool," He went to fist pump me; I politely declined.

When we finished dinner, Finn went into his room and called Rachel. He ended up breaking up with her because she cheated on him. "Bad news Kurt, Rachel and I broke up; she won't be joining us. Well, this could be a brother bonding thing that Carole (our step-mom) always wanted us to do."

"That's fine."

I went down to my room and called the number on the tab. After talking to them for an hour and a half, everything was set up.

The Hummel-Hudson brothers were going to Greece.


End file.
